This invention concerns a collapsible multi-use baby carriage transformable into a dining chair, a cradle, a bed and a safety chair usable in a car.
Though there are many kinds of baby carriages in use and in market, but most of them are only used as a baby carriage for carrying a baby, not provided with other uses. If it is made for multi-use, it often has disadvantages as follows.
1. It has too many components, and has to be recombined for different uses, inconvenient.
2. It cannot be collapsed to a small dimension, inconvenient for carrying.
3. It cannot possess many uses, such as a dining chair a cradle, a bed, a safety chair used in a car, etc, in addition to a baby carriage.